dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Agnilasa
|Gender = |Date of Birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (fusees erased from existence) |Occupation = |Race = Android |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 |FamConnect = Koichiarator (fusee) Paparoni (fusee) Mule (superior) Ea (superior) Campari (superior) The Preecho (teammate) Narirama (teammate) Maji Kayo (teammate) Katopesla (teammate) Biarra (teammate) Nigrisshi (teammate) }} is the result of the fusion between the Koichiarator and Paparoni of Team Universe 3. Appearance Anilaza is a gigantic humanoid with no visible nose and solid pink eyes with no pupils. His body has whiter layers on skin on its head, neck, shoulders and chest area. In the center of his forehead is a large red gem which acts as its energy core, this area is also its weak point. On both sides of his head, are two elongated ear extensions with green gems underneath the tips that act as its sonar. His arms and the rest of his body is a darker color, ending at the base of the legs. The legs before the boots and hands at the base of the arm guards are purple. His arms possess white shoulder guards with red gems on the top of the arms. In the center of his chest is a green gem. He wears pointed boots. He is able to grow wings on his back at will. Personality The fusion between doctor Paparoni and Koichirator at first glance appears to make Anilaza give the impression he is a mindless beast of destruction like Kale in her Berserker Super Saiyan form. Despite never speaking and seeming to be a berserker at times, Anilaza shows a surprising ability to adapt to the strategies of opponents, switching up attacks several times to throw them off. He appear to be very proud of his strength, as he wears a smile while fighting Universe 7, even laughing while at it. Biography Universe Survival Saga After Paparoni shouts that he will show Team Universe 3's ultimate secret technique an intense light appears, causing Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan to shield themselves from the light. Paparoni and Koichiarator then use Universe 3's Ultimate Secret Technique to form Anilaza. Anilaza proved to be more than a match for Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Android 17, and Android 18 combined. It nearly knocked Goku out the ring, forcing Frieza to get involved in the fight. It then launched an energy attack that forced Android 18 to sacrifice herself to save Android 17. Afterwards, it increased its strength further and created wings. Anilaza then created a giant energy ball in order to destroy the arena, and leave itself as the only survivor. When launching the ball, it engaged in a beam struggle with the remaining Team Universe 7 members and had the upper hand. However, Android 17 realized Anilaza's weakness, and charged in to attack his energy reactor. This destabilized Anilaza's power, which led to him being blasted off the stage, defusing him, and causing Team Universe 3 to lose and be erased. Power A fusion of Koichiarator and Paparoni, Anilaza has absolutely monstrous power and is Universe 3's most powerful warrior by far. Its power and speed have increased from when it was Koichiarator. Anilaza has a wide range of abilities and coupled with its physical strength and speed, making him a very dangerous opponent. Despite its enormous size, Anilaza was able to take on final form Frieza, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan God Goku, Ultimate Gohan, Android 17 and Android 18 at the same time with relative ease and expertly track their movements thanks to its sonar abilities. During Anilaza's final energy clash with Golden Frieza, Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta, Ultimate Gohan and Android 17, Anilaza was able to gradually overwhelm them and increase its giant energy ball more and more. It was defeated only when its power core was critically damaged. Techniques and Special Abilities *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attacks. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - It is shown to fire rapid ''ki blasts at its opponent. *'Mouth Energy Wave' - A red energy wave fired from the mouth. *'Energy Wave' - Anilaza is able to shoot a burst of red energy from the red crystal of his head. *'Wing Generation' - Anilaza can create wings to fly. **'Flight' - The ability to fly without the use of ki thanks to its wings. *'Illusion Smash' - Anilaza is able to open a portal near himself and near its opponent so it can punch them from a distance. *'Sonar System' - Through its antennae, Anilaza is able to expertly locate any opponents that come into close range without having to rely on ki detection. *'Rapid Charge Counter' - After detecting his opponent's locations with his sonar, Anilaza pummels opponents with a rapid counter of physical blows. *'Scattering Bullet-like technique' - Anilaza charges his aura then focuses it above him then unleashes a barrage of purple energy blasts in all directions. *'Splitting Ki Blast' - Anilaza forms a red energy sphere in his hand and throws it, then the sphere splits up into a barrage of smaller red energy waves. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – Arilaza forms a massive red energy sphere above his head and hurls it at the target making it larger and more powerful by supplying it with more energy from his energy reactor located in the crystal on his head. He used it in the Tournament of Power to eliminate the remaining members of Team Universe 7 but was over powered by their combined energy wave. Video game appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Anilaza appears in Super Dragon Ball Heroes Mission 8. Voice actors *Japanese: Hisao Egawa *English: TBA Battles *Anilaza vs. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Android 17, Android 18, Frieza (Final Form), and Jiren *Anilaza vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan God), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed), Android 17, and Android 18 *Anilaza vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Potential Unleashed), Android 17, Android 18, and Frieza (Final Form) *Anilaza vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue), Gohan (Potential Unleashed), Android 17, and Frieza (Final Form/Golden Frieza) Trivia *Anilaza's name is an anagram of the Japanese pronunciation of the Lasagna (ラザニア, Razania). *Anilaza shares traits from multiple movie/OVA characters: **Anilaza's design and features are similar to those of Hatchiyack, its speech pattern and artificial life-form nature are also similar to Hatchiyack and it was defeateded similarly by a team assault of five foes simultaneously in a beam struggle. **It also bore some resemblance to Hirudegarn, and was able to sprout wings like the the Phantom Majin. **Like Janemba, it was capable of attacking through portals. *Anilaza is the largest fusion ever created. *Anilaza is the first fusion created using a fusee who was already a fusion of three warriors, Koichiarator. *Anilaza is the only competitor in the Tournament of Power against whom all on-stage members of Team Universe 7 actively fought against simultaneously. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Anilasa Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fusion Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Erased Characters